NOBLESSE NO HERO
by geme1
Summary: Raizel despierta después de ciertos sucesos en el siglo XXI, sin siquiera saber como llego a Japón despues de su estancia en Korea, grandes dudas y sucesos se envolvera por su propia ley, Noblesse oblige...
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

No tengo el derecho de Noblesse ni Boku no héroe, solo es un trabajo de fans para fans, una idea loca que tenia en mi mente.

Espero que les guste

Adelante!

XXX

HEROES 1: EXTRANJERO

Izuku Midoriya corría de inmediato esa mañana –Hasta luego mama –grito de inmediato al salir y cerrar la puerta, tenia una leve fractura en el dedo…pero no era algo que pudiese evitar pues el día anterior su maestro lo puso en un aprieto bastante grueso…con solo recordarlo aun temblaba.

Las calles eran como de costumbre, la muchedumbre empezaba a acumularse para empezar el día a día, el mundo era grande y extenso, solo rezaba que el maestro se apiadara de el por quedarse dormido…sin embargo solo le echo un vistazo a su mano, en verdad que iba a ser un largo camino para corresponderle a su héroe favorito….trago grueso, sin embargo topo con algo.

-L-lo siento –alcanzo a decir por inercia, mientras se sobaba la parte del frente de su rostro, en verdad que era algo duro con lo que topo, o ¿alguien? Diviso bien y en efecto era una persona, era bueno tener el habito de disculparse.

-…..-El chico lo miro de manera tranquila sin mencionar nada de molestia o algún tipo de gesto en el rostro, solo el uniforme de la academia y sus ojos rojos llamaron la atención, no pudo evitar sentirse sonrojado por la presencia del jove…algo extraño pues trato de cubrirlo con sus manos.

-Emm..esto –pasaron segundo pero para Izuku fueron horas para pelear contra su propia boca y lograr decir algo concreto, pues el otro era diferente a los demás, sin mencionar nada de molestia por el accidente anterior…-¿eh?-dijo al ver la mano tendida en ayuda del que aun estaba en el suelo-G-gra-gracias –la tomo de inmediato para inclinarse.

-…-El chico solo siguió su camino hacia algún punto de la calle, mientras el futuro héroe lo miraba extrañado por la dirección que tomaba.

-Em..disculpa –llamo antes de que la figura alta y distinguida se perdiera entre la multitud que lo miraba embelesado –si vas a la escuela…creo que, bueno si quieres…emmm..es de otro lado, te puedo llevar –ofreció como parte de su disculpa de manera estrepitosa y entre cortada.

-…..-un movimiento leve de cabeza le indico que estaba bien, fue cuando el futuro héroe se acordó de la hora, pues iba ya tarde a su clase…y ahora si su maestro lo colgaría, tomando de la muñeca a su nuevo compañero para correr.

-La-lamento tomarte así, pero es tarde y el maestro no es muy flexible con nuestros horarios –explico sin girar a ver y empezar a correr, el chico era demasiado silencioso pero de igual manera tenia que disculparse al llegar a su destino.

La gente observo como un par de jóvenes corrían como si de algo huyeran, otros admirando la belleza extravagante…parecía noble y de buen ver, pero que no pudieron observar al ser acarreado por otro –Son de la academia –susurros entre la gente, solo la mirada furtiva del de ojos rojos miro a su alrededor, sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

Vista panorámica a lo largo de las calles, del tren y de los automóviles, como si fuera algo nuevo ante el…como si nunca hubiera estado entre esas avenidas llenas de gente, analizando de manera calmada y penetrante a su alrededor a pesar de la rapidez en la que iban, escuchando con atención las televisiones y los susurros…después de todo en efecto, todo era nuevo para el chico.

XXXXXXX

-10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1-cuando la puerta de un salón se iba a cerrar, un joven apareció estrepitosamente en aquella, su rostro desencajado por el esfuerzo al recargarse sobre sus rodillas –Justo a tiempo joven Midoriya –el maestro alabo con seriedad –y veo que trae un nuevo compañero –miro de manera serena al otro.

-Ah!...yo…lo-lo siento –Izuku se acordó que incluso lo arrastro a su salón –ni siquiera se si estas en el mismo grado –ignoro por completo al maestro.

-Yo no recuerdo haberlo visto con anterioridad –pidió el héroe borrador para acercarse, sus ojos secos pero fríos miraban de arriba hacia abajo, cualquiera se intimidaría pero no el chico delante –veo que tienes potencial….pero, de donde eres –cuestiono.

-….-Un silencio en el salón se sintió incomodo, Izuku recordó que en lo mas mínimo hablo durante el camino a pesar de la acción que se llevo a cabo, su amabilidad le hizo querer mencionar algo…pero su timidez se lo impedía, siendo notado por el chico de cabellos negros.

-XXXXXX-XXXXXX-XXXXX-Palabras extranjeras y elegantes salieron de su boca interrumpiendo la acción noble del chico héroe, muchos del salón miraron entre ellos asombrados por la nueva adquisición –En su idioma seria Cadis Etrama Di Raizel –explico tanto al maestro como a los alumnos.

-Wow –un enorme alabo salió de la boca de todos, Izuku solo arqueo la ceja un poco asombrado pues en todo el camino no escucho en lo mas mínimo un sonido de su boca, sonriendo tímidamente sin ninguna molestia….

-Bien –el maestro tomo nota de la reacción de todos, al igual que cada centímetro del joven…no parecía mayor a cualquier alumno, pero si fuera normal no lo vio en el examen de ingreso como cualquiera –supongo que necesitas ir con el director ya que mi alumno Midoriya lo arrastro aquí sin siquiera hacer ningún procedimiento –explico con un largo fastidio.

-….-movió su cabeza con lentitud para seguir el paso al maestro, solo mirando al joven Izuku con lentitud para desaparecer junto al mayor.

-Sera mejor que no hagan nada y empiecen a analizar sus técnicas de ayer –explico el tutor con calma antes de guiar al nuevo alumno, dejando atrás a un grupo bastante inquieto.

-¡Quien es el!-Uraraka se acerco de inmediato para ser seguida por Ilda y los demás.

-Juzgando por su apariencia supongo que es extranjero….es extraño en los últimos años es muy raro que haya ese tipo de cambios repentinos – suspiro el chico de lentes-mas dos días después de ingresar a clases-

-Bue-bueno-Midoriya se trataba de cubrir el rostro debido al acercamiento peligroso por parte de la chica de la gravedad, no sin antes mirar hacia algún punto y toparse con los ojos asesinos de Bakugō.

-Solo son tonterías –gruño el amigo de la infancia para subir los pies sobre el pupitre –no es nada mas que un chico débil-

-¿Débil?-llamo ahora Eijirō sin importarle la aura asesina de su compañero –no viste su presencia…es simplemente muy masculino-dijo con alegría.

-Yo diría noble – ahora Momo explicaba con seriedad –no vieron…tenia una mirada muy serena, podría intimidar a cualquiera si se lo propone…además que es fácil distinguir que tal vez venga de la nobleza –

-¿Nobleza?-tanto Midoriya, como Uraka y también Eijirō dijeron con sorpresa.

-Es cierto…aun en estos tiempos la nobleza es vigente en países como Reino unido y Europa –explico Ilda al notar la ausencia de información del resto de compañeros.

-Donde hay príncipes y princesa –Mina Ashido entraba en la platica –eh leído mucho en revistas y cosas de esas –con emoción explicaba como si estuviera soñando –donde hay grandes castillos y héroes extraordinarios –

-Si…héroes-Izuku menciono con algo de cuestión, el solo había estudiado algunos de los héroes locales…pero extranjeros de primer mundo.

-Esto no es mas que un montón de mierda-grito el chico de explosiones a la muchedumbre que empezaba a discutir lo maravillado que era tener un extranjero.

-Sera mejor que dejen de discutir –el maestro aparecía con su mirada adormilada y su saco de dormir, mientras daba unos saltos.

-"¿cómo puede andar con eso?"-se cuestionaron todos al ver como el maestro seguía su camino hacia el escritorio, con una movilidad envidiable y un gran bostezo.

-Como verán su compañero joven Midoriya estará con el director mientras se resuelve su papelería y traslado, al parecer viene del extranjero y se quedara un tiempo en nuestra escuela –explico con brevedad ante la maravilla de los demás alumnos –espero que hayan evaluado su actividad anterior –su aura cambio.

-"Examen"-todos pensaron de inmediato al notar la sonrisa discreta de su tutor, ahora si estaban en problemas.

XXXXXX

MINUTOS ANTES…

Shouta Aizawa escoltaba al alumno hacia el director, en todos los años como docente de esa escuela se topo con distinto tipo de jóvenes, desde los mas estúpidos hasta los mas creídos, pues las habilidades hacían que las personas se inflaran de orgullo o temieran por su simpleza, marcando la diferencia entre ellos.

-Eres muy callado –comento para tratar de romper el hielo, no era que le importara pero a veces unas cuantas palabras hacían un análisis mas profundo de la persona, además que su esencia le hacia tener mas cuidado, pues se imponía a pesar de su edad.

-No tiene porque temer –menciono el joven entre el silencio –no soy alguien que pudiera hacer daño-sus ojos rojos se toparon con los rojizos del maestro, era extraño que alguien le sorprendiera de esa manera.

-Así que esa es tu habilidad-menciono con una sonrisa –sabes es de mala educación leer los pensamientos de los demás…mas de un maestro –siguió su camino, ahora entendía el porque era tan callado…no era necesario hablar si sabia del resto –y dígame que otra habilidad tiene a parte de telequinesis –

-….-Otro silencio se hizo presente, como si no le importara mucho lo que el maestro cuestionara…pues su mirada se perdía en el gran campus que se observaba a través de la escuela.

-Es una hermosa vista…¿no lo crees?-menciono el maestro pues ante todo, su observación era perfecta…y la mirada que presenciaba era de asombro a pesar de lo oculto que estaba en el rostro bien parecido del nuevo ingreso.

-…-parpadeo un poco para seguir el camino –supongo –menciono para seguir su camino hasta la dirección donde fue dejado el chico e introducido por el mayor.

-Lo dejo director –Shouta menciono antes de irse no sin antes darle un vistazo al noble joven, en verdad que era extraño pues mucho de los jóvenes siempre estaban entusiasmados por tener a prueba sus habilidades y explotarlas al máximo, mas si durante todos sus años fueron suprimido por las leyes que respectan a su uso.

-Sera interesante si se vuelve parte de nuestro grupo-menciono perdido en sus pensamientos, ingresando de inmediato al aula con curiosidad respecto a la resolución de su director y asustar a su alumnos en el proceso.

XXXXXXX

El director se sentó frente al joven recién traído –escuche que es nuevo en la escuela –dijo al ofrecer una taza de te…siendo tomada con elegancia por el joven y sorbida con delicadeza-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-cuestiono.

-Yo solo vine de casualidad-escuetamente menciono mientras sus ojos brillaban con un rojo intenso, como la sangre misma brotara de ellos, suaves y enmarcados con su gestos marmoleados –estaré por un tiempo aquí –explico.

-Bien –sin mas el oso decidió…tenia la sensación que era necesario que estuviera por ahí, aun si su papelería estuviera incompleta, como si lo conociera de toda la vida y hubiera ingresado a la escuela como todos los demás –eres de intercambio-menciono para sacar unos papeles y hacerlos de inmediato –toma ingresaras mientras al aula 1-A- explico.

-….-Raizel solo tomo las hojas para dirigirse de inmediato a su destino, era muy extraño ese nuevo mundo, completamente diferente a cualquiera, miro las hojas para observar lo que decía, su nombre venia en el y otros tantos datos, no era lo mismo sin Frankenstein pero había aprendido mucho durante su estancia en ese tiempo.

¿Qué había sucedido con todos? Se cuestiono internamente sin ningún gesto en el rostro mientras caminaba por esos pasillos, se detuvo en una ventana donde el chico que conoció junto al resto era torturado por su maestro, había despertado en un mundo de héroes.

Todo cambio durante su letargo como temía, no volvería a ver a los chicos ni a ninguno de su grupo, el aire fresco removió su cabello con suavidad mientras divagaba en ese largo campus, la información que recopilo de los pensamientos de la gente que se topo era interesantes, los humanos habían evolucionado mas de lo que pensó, talvez seria un tiempo antes de emprender su marcha hacia Corea…donde originalmente entro en letargo con mas cuestiones que respuestas.

XXXXXX

Bueno les traigo un breve capitulo de este inicio, no prometo actualizarlo tan seguido al igual que el resto de los fic que tengo, sin embargo la idea la tenia vagando en mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo y antes de que lo olvide lo plasmo en una hoja breve.

Raizel es un personaje muy serio y callado en comparación del resto de sus compañeros en Noblesse, pero me pareció divertido colocarlo en un salón un tanto ruidoso y lleno de personajes carismáticos, mas adelante veremos si se integran mas.

Geme 1 fuera….


	2. Chapter 2

HEROES 2

El era completamente extraño, siempre silencioso y ausente, mirando a la ventana como si en ella encontraría lo que realmente perdió, al menos esa era la sensación de All Might respecto al joven que recién ingreso….su colega y compañero Eraserhead le pidió exactamente que comprobara que tan fuerte era, pues su ingreso fue muy apresurado además de no presentar el examen como los demás.

Pero el hombre era muy desconfiado, un héroe consumado cuyas experiencias no son contadas, al menos eso pensó All Might respecto a los comentarios de alerta constante alrededor del mas silencioso y misterioso alumno, paranoias fundadas por sus experiencias…siempre alerta inclusive para el mismo, se sacudió esos pensamientos al ver a todos sus alumnos, en especial aquel cuyo ojo tendría que tener puesto, era un chico normal ante el, con secretos como el resto, algo por lo cual no indagaría…por algo son eso, secretos.

Sonrió como siempre lo hacia, iluminando los ojos de todos los jóvenes ante la grata sorpresa que les tenían ese día, nada que ver con el anterior, donde sus pruebas fueron hechas y datos apuntados, olvidando la amenaza de su maestro cuya apariencia era la misma cansada… -El será su tutor –anuncio inesperadamente ante un salón entusiasmado por lo dicho, entre gritos de alegría y sorpresa, dejando un salón en buenas manos al parecer, solo dándole una mirada significativa al hombre para marcharse a terminar sus deberes.

-Muy bien Eraserhead ha dicho, yo seré su tutor…así que todos vayan primero a cambiarse –ordeno con positivismos a todos en general, cuyo rostro estaba lleno de confusión –regresando les daré sus instrucciones –con su voz gruesa afirmo, haciendo que los chicos corrieran-Lo siento hijo mío, pero creo que el tuyo no esta listo…aunque me gustaría que llenaras la forma mientras los demás están haciendo la actividad, para que puedan tener tu traje listo para las siguientes actividades –

Como buen maestro había sacado los documentos necesarios para hacer la requisición del traje del nuevo ingreso, en el cual a todos se les repartía antes de su entrada, era necesario si quería ser un héroe…pero por los ojos siempre serenos del joven entendió que tal vez no todos conocían lo necesario para el ingreso, ya que la mirada fue dada…pero sin ninguna contestación.

-Es una forma que deberás llenar con tus habilidades, cualidades etc…además de un pequeño diseño del mismo traje que portaras durante todas las actividades de ahora en adelante-explico al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba completamente en ceros-…este traje se adaptara a tus habilidades–guiño el ojo con entusiasmo entregando la nota –vamos no seas tímido –palmeo la espalda ante la nula platica.

Raizel miro con detenimiento lo que decía el papel -¿llenar? –cuestiono con duda al gran hombre quien solo levanto su pulgar ante las palabras que decía el joven, All Might sentía que era un avance y por mas que lo observaba no notaba nada preocupante sobre el mismo, solo algo tímido.

-Si….-anuncio el mayor dando empujoncitos a un joven tranquilo –vamos que el resto de la clase nos tendrá que alcanzar…ahí veras la utilidad de tener un traje especial, si quieres al terminar te puedo ayudar –ahí el mayor arrastro tranquilamente al joven entre una platica de un solo sentido, pues All might era un gran orador de la justicia además de querer aclarar todas las posibles inquietudes del pobre muchacho, ¿dónde había estado hasta ahora? Se cuestiono ante la explicación profunda al chico, que al parecer no sabia en realidad.

Raí lo miro por un momento mientras el hombre despotricaba la importancia de tener un traje, el significado de ser un héroe y de su deber como maestro el apoyar a su alumno en problemas, parpadeo un poco ante lo entusiasmado del señor….una cara serena pero con alguien que lo conocería muy bien notaria, ese aire señorial pero con entusiasmo…un breve entusiasmo por ver lo que los humanos habían hecho durante todo este tiempo.

XXXXX

Los chicos estaban gritando, hablando y comparando sus trajes, ya sintiéndose héroes consumados con lo puesto…todos saltaban de emoción presumiendo lo que traían puesto, Deku solo se sentía un poco apenado por la mascara, sabiendo de quien era la petición especial…su maestro era muy obvio guiñándole el ojo hacia el, junto a su compañero silencioso...

Corrió junto a el al ver los leves pasos que daban para alejarse de su tutor en turno –Raizel-san no participaras hoy –cuestiono al verlo sin su traje, pero luego se acordó su ingreso sorpresivo.

-Me temo que hoy el no participara, a diferencia de ustedes su inscripción fue rápida así que su uniforme no estará hasta nuevo aviso –informo el maestro, todos inclinaron su cabeza en aceptación…la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban a su alrededor, unos dándole palmadas de lastima al chico silencioso, mientras otros mencionaban que la próxima tal vez.

-Bien y ahora que –apresuro Bakugō ante la platica de sus compañeros hacia el noble chico, que no hacia nada mas que recibir ánimos por parte de los demás, haciéndolo enojar por completo…era acaso que no hablara.

-Ok, como veo que todos están algo desesperados por la siguiente actividad…les explicare a continuación las reglas…"héroes y villanos"-anuncio para todos en general, ocuparían un establecimiento ya preparado, era necesario para poder hacerlo, le entusiasmaba ver a todos en practica…dividiendo los equipos.

El notaba los roces del chico Bakugō con Midoriya, era necesario que hicieran las pases para poder trabajar juntos, se imaginaba que serian un buen equipo si se llevaran mejor además que tenían cualidades muy particulares….aunque para ambos, juzgando por sus gestos no les agrado…pero no importaba, era la actividad.

XXXXXX

Shōta notaba lo ausente que era el director respecto a tomar información del chico nuevo, no era normal y eso le daba mala espina, hoy en día con los problemas con los villanos no sabia que esperar, aunque el joven se veía muy ajeno a los demás, esperaba que All Might descubriera un poco de el…por eso el aviso.

Siempre fue tachado de desconfiado inclusive entre sus propios compañeros, pero era necesario tener esa duda para poder prevenir males que podrían venir mas adelante, cerro la laptop en la que estaba trabajando, suspirando en derrota ante la falta de información.

-Muchas cosas se perdieron durante el gran caos –con pesar comento para levantarse y seguir, cuando las cosas anormales se volvieron normales, pasaron varios sucesos que sacudió a la misma humanidad…ahora la vida era muy diferente a ese entonces, ¿cuántos años abrían pasado? Se cuestiono.

No se imaginaba ese mundo cuando todo inicio….los héroes y villanos solo eran cuentos ficticios de comics mundiales, no recordaba muy bien en aquel entonces, pues a el solo le toco una gran rezaga de los mismo, aunque temía si esa información se perdió en aquella perturbación quería decir que el joven era mas misterioso de lo que pensó, ante la nula información que trato de encontrar.

¿Y si nunca tuvo información? Se rasco la barbilla sacando varias cuestiones en torno al vacío que faltaba, era extraño pues aunque su director se encontraba feliz por el nuevo ingreso, no recordaba mas que el nombre del joven ¿cómo era posible que el propio líder no haya investigado mas?, mínimo una reunión con su tutor o algo por el estilo, se paso la mano por la cabe y un bostezo grande.

Miro aquel bulto de papelería en la cual se sumergió durante ese tiempo que no estaba al frente de la clase, en la cual perdió valiosas horas de sueño, suspiro de nuevo, tendría que hablar con el chico para mínimo llenar el formulario básico de ingreso, pues estaba seguro que All Might tendría algo nuevo, eso esperaba…-solo un capricho del director –susurro en voz baja en derrota para salir y descansar antes de regresar a sus labores de docente.

Su mente no dejaba la idea de esa molestia que le causaba el no conocer esos detalles, recordando la mirada sin gesto del chico cuya edad debería mostrar mas entusiasmo, molestia, entre otras cosas, se sacudió la cabeza de esas ideas, pues le quitaría valioso tiempo para dormir si seguía así, bostezo de nuevo, seria un largo día.

XXXXXXX

All Might no esperaba que el desenlace fuera caótico era un alivio haber estado consiente de la pelea al notar la hostilidad severa del joven explosivo contra su propio sucesor –Creo hijo mío que tienes un castigo que cumplir –aun con su sonrisa el aura era tensa, inclusive el niño se removió en su propio lugar.

Abrió sus ojos con severidad denotando lo grave que fue el problema-Tienes que medir tu fuerza chico…en una misión es necesario, tomaste muy enserio tu papel como enemigo pasando por alto la seguridad de tus compañeros, temo que tendré que trabajar mas contigo respecto a esos detalles para que puedan en un futuro realizar mejor su trabajo …-miro a su alumno a Bakugō algo molesto pero en el fondo sabia que estaba avergonzado-,

-Midoriya… también tu desarrollo fue muy inteligente pero muy tardío, también te involucraste demasiado en este asunto, tu papel era ser el héroe pero dejaste tu trabajo a un lado, en la realidad no solo tendrás que lidiar con eso, si no que también tener el mejor resultado con la menor de las bajas... en cuanto a los chicos Urahara e Ilda, temo que quedaron rezagados por el conflicto de sus compañeros-

Todos sus compañeros estaban en silencio viendo el monologo de All Might, en verdad lo que se hizo casi le costaba la vida al propio Midoriya y al resto, al casi colapsar todo el edificio tras una serie de explosiones de su compañero rubio, quedando un poco sorprendidos, no sabiendo en que momento todo se paro, Momo cuyas observaciones en los ejemplos anteriores fueron acertadas ahora se mostraba seria y analizante.

-Lo bueno que su compañero el chico Raizel entro a ayudarme–suspiro All Might –el resultado hubiera sido peor –su mirada serena pero penetrante se clavo en Bakugō quien no alzaba su cabeza, tenían heridas pero todas de menor importancia.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que la situación se complicara, estaba preparado para ese tipo de explosiones, pero no a un numero acelerado en corto tiempo…teniendo que correr al cimiento principal del mismo para evitar que fueran aplastados…que no solo involucraría al culpable e tal hazaña, si no que al resto…cualquiera diría que era una misión suicida, pero eran jóvenes y lo mas seguro es que el chico no analizo bien su alrededor, ante la furia de verse superado por su amigo de la infancia.

Bakugō solo chisto los dientes ante la perdida de control de su carácter, lo que desencadeno la desesperación ante su compañero, quien parecía resolver rápidamente todo…era imposible que fuera un héroe…no después de ser un inútil, carraspeo los dientes.

Miro al joven inexpresivo con severidad…si no fuera por el había matado a sus compañeros, se miro las manos en manera de enojo, no por su compañero si no por lo que All Might le decía…no era su intención, lo tenia todo controlado…hasta cierto punto, se giro hacia el resto.

-Bien quiero que vayan a la enfermería, es necesario que les den un chequeo para descartar cualquier herida grave –pidió mirando a los chicos –también usted – señalo al joven silencioso quien lo miro detenidamente–aunque no presente una herida visible es mejor descartarla–era cierto, All might estaba preocupado por el joven ingreso pues aun sin su ropa especial entro sin pensarlo, era misterioso…pero no era malo, al menos eso lo descarto, esperaba que su tutor dormilón se tranquilizara con eso.

XXXXX

La salida era esperada, los eventos de ese día dejaron una enorme enseñanza entre todos los alumnos cuyas actividades fueron supervisadas por el gran héroe de todos los tiempos, eso no se quedaría rezagado entre la gente que lo admiraba, pues había estado alejado de los reflectores y muchos buscaban información que saciara sus dudas.

Pero no todos lo veían de esa manera, un hombre entre la oscuridad admiraba las noticias de que los rumores apuntaban a la escuela de héroes, al parecer el pilar regreso al nido como cualquier otro después de aquel suceso.

Era una burla del destino…algo que empezaba a mover de nuevo el reloj de la venganza, no era el único que estuvo ocupado durante todo ese tiempo, una sonrisa retorcida por el rostro oscurecido se asomo como nunca…tan soberbia, tan maldosa, solo esperaba que todo fuera a favor de sus planes.

-Bien….espero que estés preparado-susurro para si mismo mientras recordaba tanto tiempo de peleas, una verdad que solo muy pocos sabían, All Might estaba en la mira.

XXXXXXX

Luces de flashes, personas acumulándose en la entrada entre gritaderos sobre el paradero del pilar de lo héroes estaban asustando a los jóvenes estudiantes en ese nuevo día, era extraño… pues inclusive a Deku le toco ser acosado por el grupo de adultos en un afán de conseguir la nota especial.

-Cadis-san-grito rápidamente al querer zafarse del grupo que lo seguía acosando, a duras penas saliendo de entre la multitud agradeciendo su estatura pues le resultaba mas fácil el escabullirse entre todos, dejando atrás a uno que otro desafortunado.

El joven silencioso solo lo miro sin prestar atención, como si los flashes y la gente no le molestara en lo mas mínimo, ya que la gente se detenía en seco al acercarse y quererle preguntar, quedándose solo admirando la extraña presencia del joven alumno, Deku solo sonrió un poco tímido ante el campo protector que su amigo tenia.

-Ese también es un alumno-cuestiono un periodista a su fotógrafo, este solo miro…todos con un ligero sonrojo por extraña razón, quedándose a unos paso de ese nuevo descubrimiento.

-No lo se…pero creo que es una lastima –dijo su compañero…demás adultos empezaron a tomar atención del joven, su rostro marmoleado perfecto, esos ojos profundos y serenos… una vista nada despreciable para las reporteras femeninas.

-Disculpa…eres alumno –uno con valor se acerco…todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Deku se sentía un poco culpable por hacer que su amigo tuviera la atención no deseada, pues al parecer hasta ese momento nadie se animaba acercarse, pero al ver que el lo hizo…otro se animo.

-….-No hubo ninguna respuesta, Deku suspiro ante la nula respuesta que se le daba, dándose cuenta que era a el a quien esperaba, se rasco un poco la cabeza para estar junto a su nuevo compañero.

-Lamento que no hayas logrado pasar desapercibido…-entre tartamudeos comento tímidamente, pero el chico solo dio un ligero guiño para seguir su camino hacia la escuela, dejando a un reportero entre frustrado y sorprendido por lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo al estar cerca del joven modelo y a un compañero algo dudoso por seguirlo, hasta que se detuvo en algunos pasos –Ah…lo siento Cadis-san-

El joven de ojos rojos lo miro de reojo para seguir el camino con su compañero de clases, varios reporteros se animaron a tirar uno que otro flash ante lo hipnotizados que estaban, incluso algunos aprovecharon para ir con ellos.

-En verdad que se las arreglaron para entrar sin problemas –Tenya entraba acomodándose los lentes y un tanto molesto de la atención que estaban tomando en ese día, acomodándose un poco la corbata.

-B-bueno…no exactamente –Deku se rasco la cabeza con temor, en verdad no era nada…solo el aura que despedía su compañero hacia que los reporteros le pensaran mas en dirigirse a ellos –Uraraka-san-grito a su compañera que corría desesperadamente por librarse de los adultos, posando sobre sus rodillas en muestra de cansancio al alcanzarlos.

-No me esperaba esto –suspiro tranquila –gracias Deku por traerme a un lugar seguro –dijo con algo de duda al mirar alrededor, la entrada estaba mas cerca y parecería que en verdad la estaban esperando, pero su rostro mostraba algo de duda por el circulo seguro a su alrededor, muchos alumnos los miraban con desprecio al verse atrapados por los periodistas.

-Un beneficio de Cadis-san supongo –Ilda comento al acomodarse sus lentes –por cierto, ¿qué tipo de habilidades tienes? Ayer fue muy sorprendente verte en medio de la actividad –cuestiono con incredulidad, recibiendo solo silencio en cambio.

Una ligera vena de enojo salió por su cien, pero luego se calmo al tomar un largo suspiro…no lo tomaría personal aunque era muy grosero no responder –Era mi deber –un susurro que se perdió en el viento salió por la boca siempre silenciosa del chico, este solo sonrió un poco…solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se abriera a ellos.

-Chicos…entren –los maestros habían salido un poco tarde a su ayuda, pero aun así manteniendo al margen a los periodistas que estaban mas empecinados en seguir con lo suyo, algo que su tutor no le agradaba…fulminando con la mirada a cualquier incauto –Son los únicos que han llegado sin problemas –bostezo.

-Gracias a nuestro compañero –Urahara comento con alegría al apuntar a su amigo tranquilo, quien siguió su camino solo mirando al maestro para pasarlo –no se porque –alzo los hombros ante la cuestión del adulto un poco molesto por la falta de saludo, pero no era nada personal…era así el chico.

-Bien…no importa-miro de reojo el tutor comento para darles el paso a los que esperaba, siendo el apoyo del resto del alumnado que no tenían un compañero con algo especial que hacia a los reporteros no cuestionarlo directamente, los misterios los dejaría para después, ahora tenia que lidiar con la molesta prensa.

XXXXXXX

Lida estaba entusiasmado al tomar el puesto de presidente cedido por el joven tímido a su lado, era su deber y aun si se haya deprimido antes por no obtener votos ahora todo cambaba después de unos sucesos extraños con los periodistas acosadores de temprano.

Deku sabia que era una decisión importante para el grupo en general, pero como soluciono de inmediato el problema era fantástico para ese puesto, el temía no llenarlo por completo…pero aun así era importante.

Dio un largo suspiro en su asiento, solo para compartir una mirada con sus compañeros…quienes aceptaban la decisión, pero lo que le extraño fue la mirada seria de su silencioso compañero al maestro que pedía permiso para salir -¿Sucede algo Cadis-san?-cuestiono

Este solo lo miro y negó con la cabeza, la tensión desaparecía y no era su imaginación…Deku y el resto entendieron al poco tiempo lo que a Raizel le molestaba, pues una horda de alumnos asustados empezó a querer salir ante la alarma de un ingreso forzoso, siendo calmados por Tenya ante el apoyo de alguno de sus compañeros.

Ahí entendieron quien en realidad debía de ser el representante del grupo, Raizel no se había movido de su lugar, solo tomando un poco de te que habían pedido del comedor, siendo dado por Deku, a quien consideraba como su amigo por alguna razón, era extraño de eso estaban seguros, pero no era malo.

XxxxxxxXXXXX

-Esto no fue simplemente hecho por reporteros –El director llamaba a los demás maestros en un alarmante mensaje, alguien había entrado al campus de manera abrupta y a pesar de que todo estaba en orden…algo se llevaron.

Los maestros se miraron un poco desconfiados por lo que sucedió, un gran agujero en una de las paredes era la señal de que por primera vez amenazaban la gran escuela de héroes, ajenos a que seria el inicio de todo.

XXXXXXXXX

OMAKE : ENFERMERIA

Todos estaban siendo regañados por lo que fuera sucedió en la clase, el mas grave era Deku cuya habilidad destruía a su propio usuario…-¿y usted que esta haciendo aquí?-cuestiono la enfermera enojada, quien enviaría toda su furia a All Might cuando lo encontrara por su descuido.

-El solo viene a acompañarnos –contesto Deku tratando de adivinar el pensamiento de su amigo, quien a la parecer no se molestaría en contestarle a la encargada.

-Entonces que te duele –pregunto la anciana girando hacia el chico, quien por mas que lo vio no presentaba ningún rasguño como los demás –Que te paso-volvió a cuestionar un poco mas enojada que antes.

-"El no va a hablar"-los cuatro compañeros restantes pensaron en unísono al ver como la anciana seguía contraatacando con preguntas referentes a sus dolencias o que le sucedió, mientras el joven la miraba tranquilamente sin parpadear.

XXXXXX

OMAGE MAESTROS

All might estaba explicando su día a un somnoliento compañero, quien solo bostezo algunas veces y parpadeaba en un intento de mantenerse despierto, ahí entendieron que el chico era misterioso pero no malo, con habilidades que al parecer no apreciarían durante mucho tiempo.

-Y como lleno su informe –cuestiono algo dudoso de ver el formato lleno, ansioso muy adentro de saber que tipo de Quirk tenia el chico, un silencio incomodo y una vena de molestia aparecía en la frente del tutor-¡ESTO NO TIENE NADA!-grito al lanzarle el papel al pilar de la justicia.

-Si, eso es lo que parece-sonrió alegremente sin preocupaciones, al contrario solo se rascaba la nuca con insistencia –el chico es muy callado así que no pude decirle que lo llenara cuando me lo entrego –explico.

-¡Es tu deber!-grito de nuevo el maestro para salir de su saco de dormir –maldición-gruño para tomar un nuevo formato y llevarlo al chico.

-No te molestes Shōta-comento el rubio con un ligero gesto de seriedad, atenuando mas sus gestos firmeza –el chico no lo llenara –explico el tutor lo miro con el mismo gesto, atenuando mas sus ojeras –El me dijo que lo sabríamos dentro de poco que no era necesario –

-¿hablo contigo?-cuestiono intrigado ante las palabras que mencionaba su colega rubio.

-Es silencioso, algo tímido a mi parecer…un chico singular, pero que se preocupa por los demás –explico con sabiduría el joven –tendrá sus secretos y sus razones, pero a mis ojos no hay que obligarlo –

-Pero si quiere ser un héroe tendrá que llenar esto, su traje esta hecho para protegerlo de cualquier cosa-miro la hoja el tutor.

-A mis ojos el no lo necesita –All might sonrió, recordando de nuevo la hazaña durante su clase, ahí Shōta entendí que tendría que observarlo mas, pues aunque le hayan dicho que no era malo tenia curiosidad y por experiencia no debía confiar demasiado en lo que no sabe –Confía mas en la gente –

-No lo creo-el maestro se giro para dar un portazo a su compañero, quien se quedo en silencio ante la terquedad de su amigo, no lo culpaba aun así…pero sabia que Raizel no era malo, al menos el lo sentía…confiaba en su buen juicio para ver a la gente en realidad, recordando como inclusive fue superado por el joven al ser su ayuda para que los demás no resultaran heridos.

¿qué Quirk tenia? Se cuestiono al entrar en detalles que no había mencionado en realidad para no entrar en conflicto con su amigo, mas aun si solo era el poseedor de uno, ante la velocidad y fuerza que se necesitaba para ambos…tal vez mas adelante hablaría con el joven, por ahora tendría que demostrar que podría confiar en el.

XXXXXXXX

Hola!

Fue una gran espera lo se respecto al primer capitulo y el segundo, solo que las musas me han abandonado a lo largo de este tiempo, la realidad absorbe demasiado tanto física como mentalmente, pero aun asi espero regularizar mi manera de publicar historias, al menos una cada cierto tiempo, no se cuanto …pero aun estamos aquí, tratando de pelear con las tareas diarias.

Gracias a los que han leído y dejado su marca en comentarios.

GEME 1 FUERA


End file.
